Celebration
by Wendymypooh
Summary: Leia worries over Luke's prolonged appearance at the celebration on Endor.


Merry music filled the night air. The flickering glow of many bonfires cast dancing shadows among the many treetops. Princess Leia Organa sat before one of the bonfires, gazing into it, her slender hands folded together in front of her. Her thoughts were on Luke and not on the festivities going on around her.

She knew he was alive. She didn't know how she knew that, just that she did. But knowing he was alive, didn't explain why he hadn't made an appearance back on Endor yet. His absence worried her. Until she physically saw him with her own eyes, and knew he was okay, she wouldn't be able to enjoy the celebration going on around her.

"I thought you might be thirsty."

A cup appeared in front of her. Leia blinked and looked up. Han Solo stood beside her, holding another cup in his other hand. The smile he wore faded as he took in the concerned look on hers.

"Thanks." Leia took the cup from him and took a sip of the beverage inside. It was sweet, cool, and refreshing.

"Worried about Luke?" Han sat down on the log beside her.

"Yes."

There was no sense in denying that she was worried about Luke. Han had a way of reading what she was thinking and feeling that was positively irritating most of the time, but not right now. It was almost soothing to know that he understood in some way what she was feeling, without her even having to tell him.

After all, Luke was his friend too. She was sure Han would feel much better once Luke made an appearance too. Of course, he would never let on that he was worried. But she could tell, and the realization that she had begun to read Han as well, made her smile.

"He will be here as soon as he can." Han's words were meant to reassure her, but they didn't.

Through she knew Luke was alive, she felt that something was wrong, but she didn't know what. This whole sister thing was entirely new to her. And she couldn't even comprehend that she had Force abilities like Luke did. It was just too far fetched of a notion, even though she knew the Force existed.

There was the sudden blurt of horns,the Ewok sentries alerting the rest of their clan that someone new had arrived at their location. A stirring of excitement ran through the mixed crowd of Rebels and Ewoks surrounding Leia and Han, and Leia glanced across the fire in time to see Luke step through the welcoming crowd and into view.

Leia was up in a flash, hurrying around the fire to meet him. Luke met her with open arms and they embraced. Luke sensed her worry for him through the Force, and he hugged her tighter.

"I am sorry that I worried you." Luke said softly.

Leia gazed up at him. "You're here now and that's all that matters."

"About time you showed up!" Han exclaimed as he joined the twins. "We were beginning to think you had decided to forego coming and celebrating with us!"

Luke chuckled as the two friends embraced. "You didn't really think I would let you have all this fun without me?"

"Hoping was more like it." Han flashed him a crooked smile. "Here Kid, take my drink. I'll go get another one."

He handed his drink to Luke, and then disappeared into the crowd of Rebels and Ewoks celebrating around them.

"What's wrong?" Leia asked once they were alone.

"I'll tell you when I'm ready.." Luke assured her.

Leia nodded. "Did you encounter Vader?"

"Yes." Luke told her. "Both him and the Emperor."

Leia shuddered. Vader was evil incarnate. He had tortured her mercilessly. He had slaughtered her parents and everyone else on her home world of Alderaan. He was responsible for the deaths of millions of others, and he deserved to die for everything he had done.

"He's dead Leia. Both of them are." Luke's voice cut through her turbulent thoughts.

"Good. I'm glad." Leia said vehemently.

"Let go of your hatred Leia. it will serve no one but the darkside." Luke implored her.

Leia bit back the heated retort that sprang to the tip of the tongue. She didn't want to quarrel with Luke. She wanted to finally celebrate the great victory over the Empire the Rebellion had just had with the two people who were most important to her: Luke and Han.

"I will try." She promised earning her a smile from Luke. " Now let's go celebrate."

"All right."


End file.
